


DRABBLES!

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Tony Stark, Beta Vision, Bisexual Steve Rogers, EXCEPT IF I HAVE TO STAY PUT WITH A SCENE!, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, For All Of it, Gay, I am listing characters that I know that I will mostly write about, I will probably write a bit of smut, LBGTQ, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Wanda Maximoff, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, These will be drabbles, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, alpha pietro maximoff, and probably heavily gay smut, dragon!Bucky, king steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: INSPIRED BY PINTEREST SCROLLING AND COMING ONTO IMAGINE LOKI!





	1. Bucky/Steve/Tony/Caitlyn SMUT ABO

Caitlyn Ward was a newly flowered Omega, who instantly became the Omega of the famous Tony Stark, who was a beta. The poor girl was tossed into a relationship with James Barnes and Steven Rogers, two Alpha's whose ruts somehow managed to sync together. They had multiple ruts, trying to set off their Omega's heat. They had Tony fucking her when their rut kicked in so they wouldn't hurt her. 

One day, Tony, Steve, and Bucky took Caitlyn to their favorite shop, "Sex Scapes" ran by Tony's friend, Ahsoka Bulq. Ashoka was ahead in the sex toy industry. She had invented the best knotting dildo that year. The same knotting, vibrating dildo that Tony bought for Caitlyn. 

A few weeks later, Caitlyn and Tony had gotten into the mood for each other and they had hurriedly tried to at least trigger Caitlyn's heat with the knotting vibrator. Caitlyn had finally given up, maybe she wasn't an Omega. She had pushed Tony away and walked to her, private, room and hid for days. 

Caitlyn had stared at her body, her entire body, in her mirror. She saw the stretch marks, the scars from childhood accidents, and the hair. She looked away when she heard the door open. Steve was standing there and pulled her close, whispering some comforting words into her ear, sliding his hand between her legs, gently starting to stroke her pleasure button, pulling soft and small moans from her.

A few months later, the Omega clutched onto her abdomen whilst trying to clean the kitchen, feeling a large amount of wetness slick her thighs. The Omega knew she needed to get help but she could only stumble toward her bedroom, and pull out her vibrating knotting dildo. She only made it the middle of the living room and worked to get her clothes off and slide the dildo into her and put it on the highest setting.

A loud moan echoed inside the living room. Friday had put the floor on shut down since the Omega had started her heat. Caitlyn had put herself in the middle of the living room, with her knotting vibrator. The woman whimpered and moaned as she had her vibrator knotted deep inside her. She heard the groans of one of her Alpha's a few feet away as she looked over at him, with clenched eyes. "J-James!" 

The alpha had pulled out his extremely hard cock and gripped the base where his knot was starting to form. "Such a good girl, I wanna see my Doll come all over that knot." He held back a groan as the Omega in front of him suddenly squirt all around the vibrating knot. Bucky turned to see Steve, pull his shirt off. "Fuck me, Darling. That was magnificent." Steve whispered walking over and sitting down in front of the thrashing female. 

Steve put his hand on her thighs and forced them down onto the wooden floor, sliding his tongue over her clit and sucking harshly. Caitlyn let out the loudest screaming moan ever that it shook her entire body. Bucky watched as he continued to squeeze his knot tightly. 

The famous Anthony Stark, the beta of the pack, looked at the scene when he walked in. "Let me guess, my baby girl finally got her heat." 

Bucky turned to him and groaned. "Stevie's eating our Doll out so well." The Alpha immediately grabbed the soaking wet vibrator that was tossed at him and immediately licked the slick off of it and groaned louder. "Fuck! Our Omega tastes good!" 

Tony watched, going into the corner, he wanted to watch his Alpha's ruin their Omega so much. His cock was already making a spot in his jeans as he heard her moans and screams of pleasure. Caitlyn sat up, grabbing Steve's dirty-blond hair in her hands and gripping tightly. Her body suddenly stiffened as she came for the third time in a span of thirty minutes.


	2. Poly

Caitlyn Allen was a teenager that was put into Hydra's Winter Soldier program, Caitlyn worked with her brother in arms, The Winter Soldier. When Peirce went to work on Project Insight, he sent Allen into Shield under the name of Deanne Barnes. The Soldat was left inside Hydra to wait as their ever loyal soldier. The infamous Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff one day invited Caitlyn to spar, a friendly spar.

Caitlyn went and changed into her work out outfit and headed out toward the gym. She walked beside Steve Rogers. "Hello, Captain Rogers, How is your day going?" 

Steve smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Today's been good, Deanne. Have you seen Natasha? I've been looking for her everywhere."

Caitlyn smiled and leaned into his side and tried to ruffle his hair. The two stopped in the hallway, with Caitlyn shaking her head. "I haven't seen Ms. Romanoff, but we are supposed to meet in the gym for some sparring matches." 

Steve tilted his head. "That's weird, I'm supposed to meet her in the gym as well." Caitlyn shrugged and just looked away. "Maybe she wanted to spar with the both of us." 

Caitlyn grabbed his arm and pulled him to start walking again. "Come on, let's go find Ms. Romanoff." Steve smiled and walked beside her. He stared at her with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Odin: We need to get rid of Hela.

Frigga: Why?

Odin: I want a labrador instead of a death dog.

AFTER THOR AND LOKI

Odin: I yeeted your sister using my magic because I wanted my son to be king.

Thor: I'm not going to be king?

Loki: Introverts and and depression will rule the world.


	4. Steve and Bucky

Steve and Bucky had been married for about three years when they wanted something new, something surprising into the relationship. The two men had tossed ideas around each other, finally bringing in Natasha, the only woman that they both had a previous engagement with in the past. Natasha came up with a brilliant idea of them being sugar daddies, helping some person with financial problems whilst they act like a lover to them or lovers. Steve and Bucky then got to work on signing up with the best company to help whoever, and they were paired up with Caitlyn, a woman who has lived more than five years with severe mental illnesses.  
Steve had a bad feeling when his phone rang, glancing a look toward his pacing husband. He answered and quickly got up, hurrying for the closet to grab his coat, keys, and shoes. "Thank you for telling me, ma'am."  
Steve tossed his phone toward Bucky, who caught it, and then looked at Steve. "What's wrong?"  
The blond looked at the dark-haired man, tears flowing down his face. "She tried killing herself!" The man hurried out of the house, dropping his coat on the shoe rack as he headed for his car, ignoring the now shock-ridden man standing in the house's doorway. He started the car and sped out of the driveway and down the road. James hurriedly grabbed his leather jacket and hurried out of the house, scrambling to grab his motorcycle keys and hurriedly followed Toyoda that was already on the main road.  
Steve drifted into the hospital's parking lot with James right behind him. The two hurried into the main entrance and impatiently waited in line, the hospital was unregularly active that late at night. When the two got to the main desk, they took a deep breath and looked down. "Caitlyn Barnes' room number, please? We're her emergency contacts."  
The receptionist looked at them. "I need ID, gentlemen." The men slid their ID's to her and looked up at her, tears still falling down the blond's face. The receptionist checked them with the information in the system and nodded, giving them their ID's back. "She's on the third floor, room four."  
James and Steve hurried down the hallway, barely holding onto their ID's as they repeatedly tapped on the elevator button. James grabbed his husband's face and kissed his head. "She'll be okay, she won't be like me, I promise. I'll make sure." The two hurried into the elevator when it opened and pressed on the third floors button and made sure the doors closed so they could be alone.  
They quietly talked about Caitlyn and what they were about to see. They knocked on the door only for a nurse to open it to let them in. The couple walked in and hurried to the side of the barely awake green-haired woman lying in the bed. Her eyes drifted from Bucky to Steve and then to herself. "W-what happened?"  
Steve looked at her, anger filling his eyes. "What do you mean, what happened?" Bucky looked at Steve, silently pleading toward him to just go quiet and to calm their baby girl. Steve didn't get the memo. "What Happened!? What happened!? Paramedics arrived on a street block because you were idiotic enough to jump out your window!"  
"Do you know how terrified I was, getting that phone call!? Do you know how James looked when I told him? Do you know how I was hoping and praying that this wasn't true? I almost lost the only love of my life a few years ago to something like this." Steve growled at her, standing up and glaring at her, the anger fully settling in. "When you get on your feet, I'm resigning our contract."  
Caitlyn's eyes opened widely, turning and looking at James. "You guys are the only reason why I'm not living on the streets. P-please.. talk sense into him. After this, I'll truly be living on the streets, still paying my hospital visits." Her heart monitor started spiking as her breathing picked up. James grabbed her hands, shushing her and brushing her hair back. "He's just tired, scared, and angry, Baby girl."  
The woman blushed softly, the heart monitor significantly quieter than it was. The girl yawned, her hand gripping his hand. "Take your jacket off, climb in bed with me." The man did just that, curling in the hospital bed with her and possessively wrapping around her. Caitlyn fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRED BY PINTEREST SCROLLING AND COMING ONTO IMAGINE LOKI!

Loki walked around the woman he loved so much, who was curled up on the couch, reading one of his books. "Love~" The woman jumped and fell off the couch, directly onto their rug and started giggling loudly. "Loki~" 

The god chuckled and sat down next her convulsing body and rubbed her leg. "Come on, you were falling asleep and I don't need drool all over my favorite book." The woman smiled and sat up, gasping for air.


	6. Loki

Loki studied the arms in his lap, his fingers running over each and every divet and raise of skin, even the angry scrapes and scabs. He dared a look at the shaken up woman sitting beside him. Her face was significantly damp as she dared to meet his eye and then shirked away, resulting in his own nails adding to the scrapes and ripping a scab off. He immediately tightened his grip on her arm and pulled it back into his lap. 

"Darling? What happened?" The god dared to ask, the even thought of the over a thousand responces causing anxiety to rise and show in his eyes. She took a deep breath. "I do this to myself, as an alternative to all the other ways of inflicting pain onto your own body." The man went still at the very unexpected answer. "Love, why?" 

"I have no reason to be this blessed! T-this gifted to be in such a regal place!" She paused, getting up and gesturing to the golden room and the lush greenery outside the castle. "This entire realm i-is just to pure for someone like me! Someone who has grown up with darkness in her thoughts since she was about five!" Loki shot up as the woman paced around the room. "Stop right there!" He snapped, making the woman stop, directly in her spot and look down. He slowly walked over to her. "Love, I see the scars and marks that adorn your arms, and it breaks me to think that you, a beautiful woman of such strength, would ever harm yourself in anyway. I implore you, let me help and ridding all the thoughts of living in a world without you." 

The woman looked up at him. "Do you mean that?" The god pulled her close and rocked them. "I mean it with my whole heart, my loving darling."


	7. King!Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of an AU, I mean, just read it.

When Loki became king of Asgard, he knew he'd have to find an heir eventually. It was unwise to leave Loki on his own, so a noble family quickly offered up their barely of age daughter. She met the man's eyes and bowed, her head dipping and cutting eyesight from him and stayed in that position until she was ordered not too. The woman stood, meeting the man's eyesight again. Her brown eyes glinted like Frigga's would, showing an endless amount of possibilities. Her long hair braided and put into a bun to show off her neck, and how straight her back was. Her dress, however, was significantly different. Her dress ended in her mid thighs and the dress adorned short sleeves. 

"My King." The woman said, her head held high and without fear. Loki chuckled and came down the steps of his throne. "I see they sent a disobedient child instead of the lovely woman they promised." 

The woman snorted, stepping over to him, her flats clanking against the golden floors. "Loki, I'm only disobedient if you want me to be." Loki grabbed her arm, staring deeply into her eyes and roughly pulled her into a kiss. She quickly kissed back, her other hand going and resting on his horned helm. He chuckled and pulled away, his other hand going and resting under her braided bun. 

"She's perfect!" The king shouted, pulling the dazed woman into his side. He then started to lead her to his chambers, she was still staring at him in amazement. The god chuckled. "I can smell your arousal from here, My Queen." 

The woman finally got ger bearing back and pushed him to the wall. She roughly kissed him, her hands grabbing the horns, and tugging him close. The god held her close and picked her up, the female wrapping her legs around his leathered waist, and kissed her the entire way to his chambers, slamming her onto the bed and tearing her dress off.


	8. Carol Danvers

_Modern AU! Carol decided to adopt a kid so she wasn't alone when she was home. The kid is more like a friend really. I fell in love with Carol the moment she was on screen. I was originally going to watch Captain Marvel for the fact that Clark Gregg was in it and he hasn't been on a Marvel cinematic screen in years._

Carol raised a brow at the girl in her living room. She had just returned from a mission in space and wanted time home with the girl she adopted.

"Oh, she's sweet but a psycho!" The girl sang loudly as she danced with her headset on. The teenager quickly tapped her wrist and the song changed as it went through the Bluetooth speakers she had set up in the apartment.

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes." She sang along, quickly following the lyrics to a T. Carol chuckled and knocked on the door. "Okay, pink psycho."

The teen quickly dropped her headset as she sprinted over to Carol, hugging her. "Carol! I missed you!"

Carol hugged the teen back, holding her close. "I missed you too, kiddo." She pulled away after a second but left her arm over her shoulders. "All right, what did Fury get you?"

The teen giggled and lifted her wrist. "The newest Apple Watch. It's on a Shield secured network so if I'm in danger, I can let him know and if it's serious, I hit a button with my pinkie to alert you."

Carol smiled and ruffled her hair. The teen smiled and then started to dance to the music. It wasn't good dancing but, she was in a free and happy environment with her favorite song on. The dirty-blond smiled wider. "You're getting better."

The teenager smiled wider in response, stopping her dancing. "I met Steve the other day, you know, the one from Brooklyn. The one Petey talks about all the time."

Carol knew of Peter Parker, the girls' close friend since the two got to know Stark. It seems just talking and thinking about the teenage boy, summoned him. Peter rushed in through the door. "I saw the fireball and came as fast as I could."

Peter launched himself at Carol, hugging the larger woman. "She hasn't stopped asking Nick when you were gonna come home."

The teenager hit Peter in the side. "Parker, I swear!"

Carol laughed and dropped the male. "Who is hungry?" She asked heading to the stove and heating up the wire with her hand. The teenage girl stared in amazement. Peter laughed and nudged her with his elbow. "We Want stove cooked pizza rolls!"

The woman heard a small whimper and turned to see the younger woman holding onto Peter, her lower legs a pile of dust. "Mom.."

Peter dropped into the pile and shook, his eyes full of tears. "Carol? What just happened?" His question was too late as the woman was missing, and the roof had been singed and glass had been shattered.


	9. Peter Parker - Siren

Peter Parker stared at the green-haired teenager, standing at the edge of the roof of the tower, it was clear that she was in deep thought. He just stared at her, not noticing how her head bobbed with music flowing into her ears from her earbuds, the girl mumbling lyrics until she took a step back, taking in a deep breath.

" _Oh, if I were a zombie, I'd never eat your brain, I'd just want your heart, Yeah, I'd want your heart, I'd just want your heart, Yeah, ooh_!" The girl sang out, loudly, and the door opened to appear Tony standing there and he put his hand on Peter's shoulder, the older man chuckling. "She's listening to Stephanie Mabey's ' _The Zombie Song_ '."

Peter nodded, staring at her. "Who is she?"

Tony got caught off by the girl starting a new song. " _High achiever, don't you see? Baby, nothing comes for free, They say I'm a control freak, driven by a greed to succeed, Nobody can stop me._ "

FRIDAY started the song to play on the speakers on the roof. Marina and the Diamond's " _Are You Satisfied?_ " started playing and Peter smiled, listening. Tony pulled his hand away, and gently nodded, pulling his phone out to record the girl.

" _'Cause it's my problem if I wanna pack up and run away It's my business if I feel the need to smoke and drink and sway It's my problem, it's my problem if I feel the need to hide And it's my problem if I have no friends and feel I want to die_!" The girl sang out, her voice sounding weakened and full of hurt with the lyric. Peter just stared at her, a crush fully appearing for the talented girl.

 _"Are you satisfied with an average life?_ _Do I need to lie to make my way in life?_ _Are you satisfied with an easy ride?_ _Once you cross the line will you be satisfied?"_ The girl sang, her voice reaching a high pitch, and Peter thought he was drooling. He reached up to wipe his mouth, surprised that he was drooling. 

The song morphed into " _Oh No!_ "

" _Don't do love, don't do friends, I'm only after success, Don't need a relationship, I'll never soften my grip_." The girl sang, her voice still ringing correctly after her singing for a small while. It had been only fifteen minutes after Peter had found her. Slowly, Tony walked over and tapped on the girls' shoulder, resulting in the man, getting punched directly on the nose, and a sickening crack filled the area, although it had been drowned by the music.

"Fuck! Uncle Tony! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Here, let me help.." The girl cried, gently putting her hand on the crooked nose and started humming, " _Oh No!_ " Tony's nose slowly pushed back together and it healed. Tony groaned a small bit at the pain. The girl wiped her hand on her pants. Tony smiled at her. "Come here, I want you to meet a friend of mine." 

Tony led the girl over to Peter and the girl smiled at the drooling teenager. "Hello, I'm Caitlyn, I'm an Inhuman that has the abilities of the mythical Sirens. That's why your drooling, I made you attracted to me." 


	10. Chapter 10

Tony watched as his only girlfriend struggled to focus on what she was reading, her earbuds playing old music that could be heard when she pulled them out, hoping the faint sound of the music would help her focus and she let out a loud groan, finally tossing the book to the floor. Tony jumped a small bit, not used to seeing his cutie so angry, at least the one that wasn't an Avenger. Caitlyn got up to pick the book up before getting distracted by something on her phone. Tony was about to mention the book to her, when she got up, mumbling something about a cat and leaving everything there, the corner was a mess. The old man pulled his phone out to call his boyfriends. 

Tony hummed as he waited for the two to answer their phones and sighed when only Steve picked up. "Tony?"

Tony's concerned look lifted as he heard Steve's voice. "Hi, Stevie. I need to wrack your brain for a second. Has Cat been taking her meds?"

Steve's hum came through the receiver. "I don't think so. Why? What happened?"

Tony sighed. "Everythings distracting her at this point."

Steve's sigh joined him and the two jumped when Bucky joined the call. "Sorry, for not answering sooner, I was busy. What's going on?"

Tony went into his rant on how Caitlyn's ADHD was making it hard for her concentrate, and how it was getting harder on her daily life. Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind Tony and a sniffle came. "I thought it wasn't that obvious..."

Tony cursed as he noticed he wasn't that quiet and Caitlyn, who had been holding a tray of snacks, was standing behind him, listening to him go on and on and on and on about her ADHD. "Honey, please, let me explain myself.."

Caitlyn growled, her ADHD fueling the emotions. She dropped the tray and clenched her fists. "How dare you!? I've been trying to get better! I've put sticky notes all over my closet door, to help me remember, and I've been thinking of even upping my dosage!" She didn't even notice that the tears had started, the feeling of helplessness flooding her mind. Tony wrapped his arms around her, he had put the phone call onto speaker but both Super-Soldiers had hung up and were on their way to get to the scene quickly. 

The two men walked into the scene and stilled at the sight of Tony Stark whispering apologies to their girlfriend, who was clearly still angry but it was under a whole lot of sadness, and self-loathing. Tony could tell the self-hate and depression that her ADHD generated into her mind and wanted to do everything in his power to make her feel better.


	11. Peter Parker - Steve

Caitlyn laughed with Peter, leaning on him as they watched Peter's little film from the entire "Civil War" Sokovia Accords fight. She had a bowl of popcorn in between her legs, the film was being shown from Peter's spandex mask that was plugged into his camera. Peter watched her out of the corner of his eye before trying to reach around her to grab the bowl from her. Caitlyn playfully put it above her head and giggled at the small pout she got from Peter before he reached up and tilted the bowl just enough for a few pieces to fall and land into his mouth. The girl watched him with wonder and then pouted. "PETER!"

The two jumped, hearing the yell from none other than Steve, the dad of the group, who really was the dad to all of the new and young Avengers or their friends who know who they are, however, Caitlyn wasn't just a friend to the entire team. She was Loki's demi-god daughter who was basically just a normal teenage girl, that was a frost giant when her emotions took over, menstrual weeks are painful for the entire team. Steve stared at the two, in shock. "Are you serious you two!?"

Caitlyn sighed and handed her bowl to Peter before getting up and walking over to Steve and met Steve's eyes, her light brown eyes meeting his blue one, and a smirk appeared on her face. "Captain, were you thinking we were having sex? Is this what you imagined?" 

Her hand waved over the scene and it showed an illusion of Peter and Caitlyn, heavily making out and Caitlyn's face was blue, showing the royalty markings that covered it. Illusion Peter had slid up Illusion Caitlyn's shirt, showing the blue skin and a loud crash happened making Caitlyn drop the illusion. 

Tony had walked in and saw a blushing Peter, with an obvious bulge. The man was holding a tablet and dropped it, seeing the other side of the illusion and had clearly seen the underside of Caitlyn's breast. Tony then turned to Caitlyn and his mouth dropped before he slowly closed it. Caitlyn was slowly turning blue, her brown eyes turning to blood red as her body turned into her frost giant form. She turned and bolted. Peter ran after her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is if Thor didn't spiral into severe depression after the events of Endgame and such and he built a castle in the area of New Asgard and like Loki's back and Tony's dead. so sorry. MORGAN STARK IS IN THIS AND I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING WITH MORGAN AND IM SCARED ON HOW TO WRITE THIS/

Princess Caitlyn stared down her father, King Thor. The two had heaving chests as the two were in a loud verbal fight, unfortunately, the sole heir to the throne had taken after her uncle. She wanted nothing and everything to do with the throne. Thor advanced on her, wanting to calm his daughter down, only for Caitlyn to strike him with a swift slap. "Do not even think of touching me!" 

The guards immediately moved into attack formation, and Thor raised his hand to calm them, stilling and feeling his blood run cold at the sound of Caitlyn's gasp of fear, her hand turning blue and Thor faltered, seeing the Jotun royalty insignias donning her skin. Caitlyn stepped back. "I'm not even your child. I see you follow in your father's footsteps."

Thor looked down. "My Daughter, please, let me explain." 

Caitlyn smirked. "I was left on your balcony? My real mother begged you to take an abomination? Wait, Laufey is dead and that means that really, you're my uncle and my true father is dead." 

A slick voice came from a hallway. "The son of Laufey was brought back when Thanos was killed by Stark." 

Caitlyn turned and tears built up in her eyes. "Prince Loki, I didn't know you had returned." 

Loki walked over and grabbed her hand. "Do not call me that if you know who I am to you." 

Caitlyn growled and pulled her arm back, fearing that she would hurt him. "Do not touch me!"

Loki let himself turn away and let his own Jotun form be shown. "Please, do not fear who we are. I did the same thing and look at where it took me."

Caitlyn gulped and pushed him aside, running out of the castle to where Brunhilde had kept her pegasus. She mounted the beautiful creature and took off, heading to the only place she knew as her second home. Tony Stark's house. 

She had stopped only for the pegasus to get water and food on the way to the two-story wooden house. Finally, they had reached the house and Caitlyn hopped off of the creature to hurry to the chair that was sitting on the porch. She curled up in it and passed out.

Caitlyn "Thordottir" only woke up when she felt Morgan poke her legs and the feathers of the beautiful pegasus slapping on her head. She groaned as she sat up, sighing as she met Morgan and Pepper's eyes. She groaned. "Uncle Thor and I got into a fight."

Pepper sat down next to her and Caitlyn leaned on her, letting Morgan climb onto her other side. Pepper ran a hand through her hair. "Isn't Thor your dad?" 

Caitlyn looked at Morgan. "Can you move your hand, please?" 

Morgan moved her hand and Caitlyn closed her eyes, letting her true form show and she whimpered at the gasp from Pepper. Caitlyn hurried to get up. "I'm so sorry."

Pepper let her motherly instincts take over and she grabbed Morgan and pulled her into her lap. Caitlyn whimpered and stared at her hands. "I-I'll go s-somewhere else, I-I promise." 

Caitlyn turned and bolted, running for the docks and collapsing on them, sobbing. It seemed no one wanted her, her mind running a mile a minute. She felt alone and lost and she didn't know what to do. She wanted the water to just swallow her whole, she wanted to slide into the water and not swim back to the dock. She thought for a moment, taking a moment to look at Pepper and Morgan before standing up, taking a deep breath and jumping into the water. She heard Morgan's shriek of fear at the sight and Pepper pulling her phone out to call anyone, the number she managed calling was 911 and telling them the situation as Caitlyn hadn't resurfaced. Her dress was keeping her weighed down and she was turning to her Jotun state after the shock of the water had brought her to her Aesir form.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is following the previous upload, I wanted to work more on it and had to post it before I went to bed and didn't realize that I hadn't published it until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this has vomiting and needles and ambulances, just want to let ya'll know

Sirens filled the area, making the sound bounce off the house and trees making the sound louder than it should've. An officer had pulled Morgan and Pepper away from the dock, Morgan had wanted to jump in after Caitlyn but Pepper had stopped her. "S-She's still in there! She's wearing a dress with a corset! Please! Her father's going to kill me if she's dead." 

Pepper was on the phone with Brunhilde, trying to get the woman to get Thor to the house. An officer was sitting with Morgan, rubbing the girls' back, trying to get her to calm down. Morgan was a wreck, mumbling on how she couldn't lose anyone else, not after her Aunty Natty and her dad. A yell of alarm could be heard from the lake as they pulled out Caitlyn. The girl was unconscious and the paramedics were ripping the dress and corset off of her, to get her heart started. A paramedic team came running down with a few machines and started getting the Asgardian Princess' heart started again. 

Morgan watched. "Her name is Caitlyn Thordottir, h-her dad is Thor... She's a princess, and princesses need to find their prince's before they can die!" 

The little girl informed the officer, Marcus Delsano. The man felt remorse, he knew the odds of surviving but the "Princess" was an Asgardian and he didn't know how much their bodies could take. A cheer came from the lake as Caitlyn coughed up water, and vomiting up bile. A paramedic was sliding an IV into her arm and then watched as her skin turned to a dark blue and Caitlyn's eyes turn blood red. "J-Jotun.." 

She started getting up, putting a warning hand out to the people around her. "J-just get me bed a-and I will let you help me." 

The sound of hooves thundering sounded as Brunhilde's pegasus came trotting over and helping the Princess stand up. The majestic creature made sure to protect the princess, huffing at anyone nearing the two. The Pegasus let two people get close when Caitlyn reached out for the stretcher they were wheeling over. "I'm Caitlyn Lokidottir, adopted by Thor Odinson. I'm half human and half Jotun." 

The paramedics looked surprised as the girls' body turned from her Jotun form to her Aesir form. "Yes, I look strikingly like Loki, I understand but please, help me before my father and uncle get here." 

The paramedics helped the girl get put onto the stretcher and wheeled her to the ambulance, Caitlyn was completely coherent and she was letting them take blood and such. She finally uttered the words that made them stop what they were doing. "I jumped in on purpose, I want to die."

The woman, Cara Berger, sat down next to her and nodded. "Princess, why do you want to die?"

Caitlyn looked away. "I know I barely look like Thor but I was told from birth that I'm his daughter, I took on my mother's features mostly, from what I was told. I was told my mother was Doctor Jane Foster. I guess Thor and her made an agreement about her lying each time I wrote a letter to her. I learned this morning when Thor and I were fighting, he tried to grab my shoulder and I slapped him, and I watched as my skin turned blue and saw these raised markings start to adorn my skin. I started accusing Thor about him lying and how he was following in his father, Odin's footsteps. I heard Loki's voice and I turned and watched as Loki walked toward me and grabbed my wrist, and I tried to fight him and he showed that he was a Jotun as well, which made me doubt myself and I ran, getting on Brunhilde's Pegasus, whose probably flying above us to keep an eye on me, but anyway, I flew to Pepper's house and showed her and Morgan who I was and Pepper reacted badly and I ran off to the dock and jumped in." 

Cara grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Caitlyn, I know figuring out that you aren't who you've been told who you are is a big issue but if you want to die from it, think about your father and uncle, they're going to be heartbroken."


	14. King Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN AU AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MEDICS WERE IN THE MEDIEVAL DAYS

Steve watched as his betrothed danced with King Anthony, a trusted friend of his. He heard the woman giggle at a distasteful joke, that he was sure Anthony had made. His golden hair was pushed back to create a seat for his crown to sit on his head, but it was tossed off his head when his head jerked when a scream and clash of metal sounded from the entrance of the ballroom. His blood ran cold, seeing two men in a battle, and seeing his betrothed running for the fight, the woman jerking from Anthony, pulling a knife from her thigh sheath.

"Caitlyn!" He yelled, the gruffness ripping his throat as he ran toward the woman. Caitlyn hurried forward, recognizing one of Steve's knights and slammed her knife into the other knight's arm, yelping when she got elbowed in the ribs. Steve hurried to reach her side but stilled when a sudden fog flooded the room and a scream that could only identify as Caitlyn's echoed throughout the massive room. Steve coughed and dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. When the fog dispersed, the king stilled, his fiance was gone and blood was splattered on the floor.

The king's kind heart hardened after that day and he worked himself to possible death trying to get her back. He had knights searching every day for her and he spent his nights in her room, sitting in the cold and dusted room, watching the room and protecting it all night. It had been weeks since the attack that made Steve lose his bride, the kingdom had lost hope but didn't dare speak about it near the king. It was just a fateful day when commotion sounded from the throne room and it made Steve run from the war room. 

A scream of alarm came from an armored person as they pulled a sword out and clashed it with Steve's, who had surged himself into the front of the battle. The person growled as a knight from behind them slid their sword into their shoulder and they dropped. Steve ripped off the helmet and whimpered as the face of his bride was revealed. "Protect James.." She whimpered. 

"James" had run to the girl and slid onto his knees, grabbing her face. "Hold on, Princess, just hold on." 

Steve was stunned at the face of his best friend, Bucky was holding and clutching onto his bride. Bucky looked up at Steve. "Get her help, now!" 

Steve started barking out orders, most of them ordering them to get a healer. When head doctor Helen Cho, came running up, she stilled and looked at her king. "M-My King, her arm will be lost.." 

With a growl from the king, Helen hurried to grab the princess and get her to the hospital. Helen was correct, Caitlyn's arm was lost and the woman had to get a fully working metal arm from a neighboring kingdom, Wakanda. Princess Shuri was sitting next to Caitlyn when she woke up. Caitlyn was extremely confused and alarmed. 

Shuri put a hand on her arm. "You're okay. I know the feeling might be weird but the arm works." 

Caitlyn looked and just stared at the metal arm that replaced her flesh one and she sat up. "Okay, where is King Steven?"

Shuri chuckled and gestured to the chair beside her bed. "Steve's been at your side since you arrived and James...well, James was brought to the dungeon."

Caitlyn hurried to get up, tossing the blanket off of her and ripping the IV's out of her flesh arm and she surged out of the room, in just a nightgown. She hurried to the dungeons. Knights watched her as she grabbed the head knight by the shoulder, grabbing his sword. "You will let Prince James Barnes of Romania free and will let him escape without any resistance." 

The knight she had threatened, slowly walked toward Bucky's cell and was released. He spotted the weakening Princess and grabbed her. "Cait, you gotta rest, please." 

She held his face, putting her forehead on his. "I am not letting them hurt the man that rescued me." 

A flash of hurt flashed through Bucky's eyes. "You're marrying the king in a few months, now, let him help you." 

Caitlyn whimpered. "James, I'm not letting you get hurt."

Bucky finally let the princess win, turning and running. Hurrying out of the castle as fast as he could, skirting around knights and personal guards. The knight that was with Caitlyn pulled her close and carried her to Steve's room.


	15. Be Prepared

Steve watched his daughter stood at the side of the stage, her fingers clinking together with the rings she had on. 

"I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside" 

Caitlyn sang as she walked out onto the stage, her hands running over the two men in front of her. Her black hair, flopping into one of their faces as she flipped it. She stood in the center, a smirk running along her face. 

"But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride" 

Caitlyn hummed, her body dropping to sit on the edge of the stage. Her heeled feet stuck out into the crowd, this domineering side of her barely known but the team knew how much this performance meant to her. 

"It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs"

Caitlyn's hand shot up, the stage lights turning and shining on her, showing the tight dress she wore and the nude lip she wore, the attention mostly focusing on her body and eyes. 

"But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unaware"

She suddenly dropped to the floor in front of the stage, her hands flaunting above her head, showing off the specially made rings tony made her just for this. 

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news"

Caitlyn sang, her eyes running over the crowd, a smirk now staying on her face.

"A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer"

The teen leaned on one of the men next to her, a hand running down her body, as she pretended to listen to what the man was mumbling.

"Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid"

She pouted softly, not wanting to smear her lipstick, as she walked over to the edge of the stage, winking at Tony who pulled his phone out, only to get hit by Pepper.

"But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues"

She sang out, walking back to the center of the stage, her voice rising in pitch. 

"And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!"

The girl practically shouted out, her hands circling around the men beside her, who sang in a lower pitch.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a queen who'll be all-time adored"

The men mumbled to each other, making sure they're voices were loud enough to reach the microphones they were wearing. 

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board"

The "Queen" sang strutting around the stage, walking over to a raising platform near the front of the stage, that Tony had raised for her.

"The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee"

Caitlyn sang, sitting on the step, looking at the men, the two making sure to have their eyes focused on the teenager. The step raised, making sure the girl was out of view.

"The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!"

The girl's voice raised into a snap as she sang and slowly raised, her hand raising to her hair, putting a ring on top of it, and it extending into a tiara, something Tony had also made specifically for this.

"So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam"

The girl sang, running her hands through her hair as she stepped up the stairs. 

"Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial"

Caitlyn sang, pretending to list things off with her fingers, only showing the tiara on her head in a shadow as the lights shined on the staircase that was raised quite high.

"Is simply why I'll  
Be Queen undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am!" 

Caitlyn sang, shaking her hips as she stepped up the steps, the men quickly moving to their spots beside it. The tiara glistening in the light, shining down on her. 

"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!"

Caitlyn snapped, her head raised high as she reached the platform at the top, her hands raised up as she strutted to the edge.

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!"

Caitlyn and the men sang out, and Caitlyn nodded subtly to her father, who slowly moved out of his seat, walking to the edge. She dropped the tiara and she dropped off the edge, landing directly in her father's arms and her head tossed back in a malicious laugh The lights slowly died darkening the stage.


End file.
